One Night In Paradise
by Juumanjii
Summary: Will Gibbs find out about Tony and Ziva. Will he accept them if he does. Rating M for language and slight sexual scences...
1. Chapter 1: Cuba

Tony and Ziva were getting on with the usual mountain of paperwork when like clockwork the elevator dinged and the doors slid open revealing their boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, coffee in one hand cell phone in the other. Gibbs barely reached his desk when his desk phone began ringing.

"Yeah Gibbs" he barked.

"Hes definatley not in a good mood." Tony thought to himself.

(chatter on the other end of the line)

Ziva and Tony smiled at each other. Today was Gibbs and Jenny's, shall we say, 16th anniversary of the day that they first hooked up

Gibbs slammed the phone down onto the hook bringing DiNozzo and David back to reality.

Before he could get a word out Tim, Ziva and DiNozzo were already half way to the elevator, bags swung over their shoulders, guns in holsters.

"Where are you three off to" Gibbs asks with a hint of surprise in his voice.  
>"Wheres the crime scene boss." Tony butts in before Ziva can say a word.<p>

"DiNozzo, McGee, David, get you asses back on them chairs before i head-slap you so hard you'll be dizzy for a week" Gibbs barks.

"It was Director Shepherd on the phone wanting to see me and Tony in her office A.S.A.P."

- Director Shepherd's Office -

"Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, pack your bags you're on a mission in Cuba. Officer David, Agent McGee and Abby are already fully informed and will meet you in the lobby at 07:00 tomorrow. Your plane leaves at 10:00. DiNozzo if you're even a second late tomorrow, I WILL castrate you. Comprende?"

"Yes Ma'am" and Tony left the office, without a backward glance, leaving Gibbs and Jenny alone.

Later that evening a pissed Gibbs lets Tony, Ziva and Tim go home to pack, ready for tomorrow flight to Cuba.

Tony and Ziva say night to Tim and walk over to Tony's car, sneaking a kiss when nobody was looking. They had secretly been dating for over a year and not even Gibbs was any the wiser.

The plane journey was horrendous. A still non-the-wiser Gibbs caught a snipet of Tony and Ziva's conversation.

" I can't wait to get to our accomadation, i just want to throw you on the bed and do everything to you that you want me to."

"Tony please dont discuss this on a plane especially when Gibbs is sitting 4 foot away from us, and more than likely overwigging"

"I think you mean earwigging darling"

"Yes thats exactly what i meant"

"Errr babe... shut-up, Gibbs is coming over and he looks pissed."

Gibbs was now crouched down infront of Tony and Ziva, ready to give them a right bollocking.


	2. Chapter 2: Follow Up

Disclaimer: Everything you see that you know is not mine unfortunately :(.

A/N: Sorry I didn't do one in the last chapter. Thankyou to the people that reviewed, they mean a lot.

Sitting Ducki - You'll be surprised. :)

MrsSmithySmith - Thankyou and it really is a relief to know that :)

SammyJoTivaExtraordinare - I'll try and update as soon as I can. :)

Chapter 2: Follow Up

Ziva feigned sleep as Gibbs was crouched down infront of DiNozzo. She was surprised to only hear three head-slaps and Gibbs hissing: "It was inevitable it was going to happen. You better keep it out of the office and especially infront of me, and Paula's gonna be there, so don't throw it in her face that you got a girl Tony, and don't fuck it up, you're two of my three best agents and I don't want to have to transfer any of you due to an awkward breakup.

With that Gibbs stalked off back to his seat, completely ignoring the flight attendant, (who was a redhead), asking if he was O.K.

-Cuba-

Waiting at Mariana Gajales Airport was Paula Cassidy stood impatiently to fill the in on the missing Petty Officer.

"In the car, before you get shot" she barked at them.

Once in the car she explained to them whilst glaring at Gibbs.

"Petty Officer Kayron Jordan was one of the guards at Guantanamo Bay, top level clearance, we think he was taken by one of Ari Haswari's companions from Hamas; he was working on something for anti-terrorism. No-one actually knew what he was working on completely, just that it was anti-terrorism".

"Send all evidence and personal belongings to Abby and let McGee in your office to go over his bank and cell phone records. If he still has his phone on him and switched on we may be to trace where he is being held."

-1 hour later-

"Boss, I got something" McGee yelled across the room.

"Boss he's on the phone right now, if you'll let me, I can tap into it and get the call up live".

"Do it McGee" Gibbs barked.

"OHHH MYY GOD, HOW CAN HE EVEN DO THAT"!

"Ziva what is it" Tony sounded concerned.

"That's my father discussing my kidnapping, but he's saying 'erueret', it mean rescue in Latin".

- 1 week later -

With two days to go before they had to leave, and the case wrapped up, Gibbs left his team to their own devices while he caught up on some sleep.

With Gibbs out of their way, it meant Tony and Ziva had some time together, which in Tony's mind meant booking a table at the nearest restaurant, which yes had a formal dress code, meaning that Ziva had to wear a classy dress, which yes Tony had picked out himself.

- the restaurant -

The restaurant was a small English pub that had a very good reputation despite the location.

The conversation was kept light and off work. It was mainly movie quotes from the James Bond films and the fact that everyone at NCIS including Director Shepard had managed to keep that they were a couple and had been for a year, secret from Gibbs

They had a starter of Oysters, a main of 7oz Steak with homemade chunky chips and steamed vegetables and a shared dessert of chocolate fudge cake with whipped cream. By the time they had finished and paid for the meal Tony was slightly tipsy as he had consumed nearly a full bottle of wine.

They got back to Tonys room a lot quicker than they should have done, mostly due to the fact that Ziva had driven back.

By the time that he had realised where he was Ziva had already locked her lips around his and was lightly moaning at the contact.

Please R&R. Sorry that I haven't up dated as often as I could, my muse was being lazier than it normally is.


	3. Chapter 3: Flight to Dulles

A/N: I am soooooo sorry for the 12 month hiatus. College and holidays seemed to get in the way and when I did get time to update my muse was deactivated, but thats no excuse so here's chapter 3. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The morning after, Ziva woke up to a tickling sensation on her neck. It turned out to be Tony giving her tiny butterfly kisses. He was fully dressed and seemed to be holding two cups of coffee, which turned out to be Hot Chocolate with whipped cream and a chocolate stick.<p>

"Morning gorgeous, hot chocolate for mi'lady whilst I run a hot steamy bubble bath before we have to leave for the airport." Tony said while feathering kisses over her jaw, neck and the sweet spot behind her ear, that he had found during their amourous activities last night.

"What time is it honey, and please say its after 8." Ziva groaned wiping sleep out of her eye.

"09:30, weve got 'til 12 before we need to be downstairs for checkout before we get the 14:00 flight back to Dulles sweetcheeks." Replied Tony from the bathroom, just audible over the water running.

-12:15-

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were sat in the lobby of the hotel waiting for the car to pick them up. Five minutes later a Lincoln Town Car pulled up with the same driver that brought them to the hotel. With just a short ten minute journey to the airport, the car was filled with the songs from the radio and silent stares out of the window from Gibbs and the smitten looks to each other from Tony and Ziva.

Being in law enforcement had their priviledges, quick check-ins and free upgrades from coach to business, and then to First Class due to Tony going to College with the guy behind the check-in desk. With check-in over and them being escorted over to the first class lounge for free drinks and snacks and priority seating for when the plane was ready Tony and Ziva got stuck into the wine on the corner sofa infront of the 50" TV with 90210 showing while Gibbs moped over to the bar to get several bourbons and think of Jen for the next 8 hours.

- Flirst Class Lounge/Business Lounge/Coach lounge * Tannoy Announcement -

For flight DUL271 to Dulles International Airport could all passengers for First Class, Business and those with wheelchairs and small children come forward to start boarding, were the words that pulled Tony from his daydream of re-joining the MileHigh Club with Ziva, with hopes of actually fulfilling it. Walking forward with his boarding card and his passport open at the photograph page ready for the gate attendant to check.

- 14:30 -

They had been in the air for a good 20 minutes now and the seatbelt sign had been off for just short of 3 minutes when Tony had whispered in Zivas ear to join him in the restroom in 1 minute with the same simple knock that he had used on the bathroom door just hours ago. Exactly 1 minute and 12 seconds later he heard the familiar knock on the door. He opened the door and found Zivas beaming face mere inches from his own. Greeting him with a quick kiss, she walked head-on into the restroom, not caring who saw her.

"Thank God that First Class restrooms have a little more space than coach and business have or else we would have been so cramped." Ziva moaned while pulling Tonys jacket off, undoing his tie and his belt.

"Quit talking and hurry up, I want to be in you when I come." Tony hissed as Ziva run her hand over his hardening length.

Ziva shut up and undid his button and zipper then yanked them down along with his tightening boxers. A light sigh escaped Tonys mouth as the tip of Zivas tongue run over the tip of his long, hard, appealing cock. A small hand curled round the base and started gently pumping while the other hand was undoing his shoelaces and pulling them and his socks off to allow for his pants to come off. Once the offending items were discarded Ziva stood up with her hand still lightly pumping over the base of his cock.

- 14:50 -

Gibbs woke up to the moaning of two people coming from the restroom. Looking over at the seats vacated by Tony and Ziva, he wasn't surprised to find them empty. Rolling his eyes, he made a mental note to himself to give them both a head slap, a warning to keep it out of the office and not to tell Jen, who he was secretly dating.

- 15:15-

Tony and Ziva made their way out of the together not caring who saw and what they though, their appearance pristine and exactly the same as it was when they entered the restroom, carefully remembering to check what they looked like in the mirror before reappearing infront of the boss. Speaking of their boss he was glowering at them, which could only mean trouble.

- 22:40 -

By the time they had landed in Dulles and had collected their luggage and had been greeted by Jen, Abby, McGee, Ducky and the Autopsy Gremlin, as Tony like to call him, Gibbs had decided to erase his mental note and leave them be. After the ride in Jens car back to NCIS Headquarters for a quick debriefing they were all dismissed for the week, all cases were being handed over to Special Agent Barretts team, NO EXCEPTIONS!

* * *

><p>AN I don't actually know if it is 8hours from Cuba to Washington but it's only a fictional story. So for now it can be. And again I'm really sorry about the wait. :(


	4. Chapter 4: Solid Ground

A/N: Sorry I thought it was done but I just decided whilst at work that I would post a little smutty chapter from after they are back on solid ground. Hope you enjoy :)

Back on firm ground and in the comfort of Ziva's living room, Tony and Ziva were snuggled up on the sofa. They were both wore out from the flight, but Tony always had the stamina and the energy to make love to his favourite girl.

He tenderly pressed kisses to her neck and received sensual moans back, that went straight to his core.

Ziva leaned her head back giving him access to the pulse point that drove her wild.

As his kisses were getting closer and closer to her chest, his hand was roaming over her stomach and down towards her centre.

He dipped his hand under her knickers and into her core. She was dripping and ready for him so he slid two fingers in her twisting and stretching and preparing her for what was to come.

As his fingers were working their magic, she ground herself into and feeling his hard, stiff cock pressed up against her lower back.

He groaned when he felt her hand come behind her and stoke over his newly throbbing head.

Releasing his fingers, he turned her round to face him. Planting a tender sweet kiss on her lips, he started to undo her bra and let the straps slide down her arms.

Dressed in nothing but their knickers and boxers, they realised that as they were heating up, they were sticking to the leather on her sofa.

"Darling don't you think it would be wise to take this to the bedroom."

"That is a very sensible suggestion, yes? My little hairy butt." Ziva purred in response.

Tony proceeded to lift Ziva up and carry her to the bedroom.

Gently he lay her down on the bed and stripped her of her knickers. Making his was up to her chest he kissed and sucked her nipples, taking cake to lavish attention to both. He slowly kissed his was down her stomach and towards the soft area where her core was.

He kissed his way around her core making sure that her folds and her clit were not neglected before pushing himself up and slowly sliding in her.

"Fuck Ziva you're so tight." He growled into her neck.

She angled her hips up and met his pace thrust for thrust.

She tightened around him and released, throwing her head back and screaming loudly with intense pleasure.

Three elongated thrusts later and Tony came with a loud muffled scream.

Pulling out of her, he lay on his back, looked at her gasping for breath and he flashed his million dollar smile at her.


End file.
